The invention concerns a disposable diaper, in particular for incontinent care, having a diaper hip opening forming a hip belt and extending in a closed fashion in a peripheral direction which can be opened and closed onto itself at least one location, and with at least one main diaper section having a front region, a back region and an intermediate crotch region and having an absorption body for liquids, wherein the main diaper section can be attached to the hip belt in a detachable fashion at a longitudinal end of its front region or of its rear region via a first closing element in such a fashion that the user, with the applied hip belt, can lift the main diaper section between the legs and attach the free longitudinal end of the diaper main section to the hip belt in a detachable fashion.
A disposable diaper of this type is e.g. disclosed in US 2001/00 34 512 A1 or EP12 69 949 A2.
Disposable diapers of this type have been described a plurality of times in the art. They have the advantage that, when applying the diaper, the user can first dispose the hip belt about the hips and usually enclose the stomach region. At this point, the main diaper portion usually hangs at its rear region from a portion attached to the belt such that the disposable diaper hangs loosely in a downward direction. With the hip belt closed, the user grasps the freely hanging end of the main diaper section and guides the main diaper section between the legs in a forward direction to attach the free longitudinal end of the main diaper section to the inside or outside of the hip belt using first closing elements provided for this purpose. Clearly, application of the disposable diaper can also be carried out in such a fashion that, after attaching and closing the hip belt, the free downwardly hanging diaper section is guided from the front towards the rear between the legs of the user and attached at the rear region to the hip belt in a detachable fashion. Disposable diapers have also been known in the art with which the main diaper section can be completely removed from the hip belt so that, in particular for users in need of intensive nursing care and immobile users, great flexibility is guaranteed for handling of the disposable diaper.
In the above-mentioned publications, a separate transverse material section is joined to each side of the main diaper section to form the hip belt. Since large forces act on the belt during proper use of the diaper, these forces must be properly introduced into and accepted by the main diaper section.
It is the underlying purpose of the present invention to improve a disposable diaper of the above mentioned kind with regard to the problems mentioned above while effecting economical manufacture thereof. Moreover, a suitable manufacturing procedure should also be created.